


Not As It Seems XXXI

by eliniel



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: The Warrior of Light comes home early one day to discover Emet-Selch throwing together a surprise outing.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Not As It Seems XXXI

**Author's Note:**

> This one!!! This one. I love it so much. I hope you love it too!
> 
> Wondrous Tails prompts: Cooking together/going on a picnic.
> 
> (Sorry for the smoll angst)

When I arrived home for the day, the house was quiet. I had been hoping Emet-Selch would still be there. As I had finished my work early, I thought, perhaps, we could go... _ somewhere _ , but.... 

I pouted slightly, though I could not rightly be annoyed that he was gone. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have things to do himself.

With a sigh, I hung my pack on the back of one of the chairs in my dining room, then placed my hands on my hips, looking around the room, wondering what I should do to pass the time. 

I supposed I could-

There was a loud  _ clang _ coming from the kitchen and I jumped, inhaling sharply. I placed a hand over my thumping heart and released my breath.

What in the seven hells-

Another noise, though this time it was silverware scraping on a plate. My brow furrowed. 

Was he here, afterall? 

Slowly, I made my way towards the noise and quietly swung open the door to the kitchen. 

The Ascian stood leaning against the counter next to the stove, seemingly waiting for whatever was in the pot on the burner to cook, idly tapping a fork to his lips. I took quick stock of the room- ingredients everywhere, something baking in the oven, a large pitcher full of liquid and ice on the counter and my bag of sugar next to it.

I leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to notice me. 

It didn’t take him long to turn his head. He was silent for a long moment as if in shock, then looked up towards the chronometer. I raised a brow at his reaction. 

“Is that any way to greet me?” I teased, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I was not expecting you for quite some time,” he admitted.

“What are you making?” I inquired, stepping up to the oven and peering inside. Suddenly, his arm was blocking my view. I blinked in surprise as he wrapped it around my shoulders, turning me away from whatever sweet treat I could smell inside, and ushered me towards a counter at the opposite end of the kitchen.

He plucked a large, wooden spoon from where it sat next to the pitcher and held it out to me. 

“Stir.” 

I scoffed, giving him an incredulous look, but snatched the utensil out of his hand.

“Ordering me around in my own kitchen,” I muttered under my breath as he turned back to the stove. I deliberately dropped the spoon into the liquid so that it  _ clanged _ against the glass before taking it in my fingers again and stirring.

“As you are home  _ much _ earlier than expected, you  _ may _ lend me a hand,” he said. “But  _ that _ -” He paused and I looked over my shoulder to see him pointing at the oven with a fork. “-is a surprise.”

I huffed and lifted the spoon out of the liquid, setting it on the counter. 

“What is this, anyway?” I asked, inspecting the burnt orange color. He released an exasperated sigh.

“Did you even bother to smell it, hero?”

“Smell-?” I leaned over the pitcher and inhaled, catching the familiar scent of peach. My eyebrows shot up and I looked over to him. “Tea?”

“Yes.” He reached into the cabinet above him and pulled out my colander. “The peach tea you brought home on your Little Ladies’ Day.” He set it into the sink, then lifted the large, simmering pot from the stove, and dumped its contents into it, letting the water drain out of the holes. I stepped up next to him with pursed lips. 

“Popotoes…?”

“I see your powers of observation are unmatched,” he quipped, the sarcasm heavy in his tone. “Yes, popotoes.”

“For…?”

“If you keep asking questions, I’ll regret even starting this.”

I frowned. 

“Fine,” I pouted. “What else can I do?” He pointed behind him with one hand as he shook the colander with the other, ensuring  _ all _ of the water was gone. I followed his finger to find three sandwiches stacked on a plate. 

“Those sandwiches need to be quartered and prepared for travel.” I snorted and he turned to me with a raised brow. 

“ _ Prepared for travel _ ,” I mimicked in a low voice, mocking his seriousness. His jaw clenched as he tilted his head and I threw up my hands in surrender, slowly backing towards the island. “Fine, fine. I will be quiet.”

I held my tongue as I sliced the sandwiches into fourths and set them in a small, lidded container. The Ascian worked quietly, as well, his back to me as he tossed the boiled popotoes into a bowl and added various ingredients that I couldn’t see.

When he was finished, he put a cover on the bowl and set it next to the sandwiches. 

“Find the lid for the pitcher. It wasn’t in the same cupboard.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, but did as he wanted and began digging around in various cabinets.

Before I could find it, my kitchen timer dinged. He looked over to me for a moment, pursing his lips.

“On second thought,” he began, raising his fingers to snap. “I’ll do it myself. Out.”

“You’re kicking me out of my own-”

“Out!”

I clicked my tongue as he waved his hand in dismissal.

“Go put on something casual. We’ll be outside for quite a while.” 

My brow furrowed and I pressed my lips together in a hard line.

“Fine, but this had better be good.” He huffed a laugh, nodding towards the door. I watched him for a few long seconds, then turned on my heel and stomped out of the kitchen.

When I emerged from my bedroom, armor discarded on my bed and my hair loosed from its tail, I noticed a covered basket lying on the floor by the front door.

A...picnic? 

I inspected it curiously, before kneeling next to it and lifting the blanket that was draped over the top. A sudden smack to the back of my hand made me drop the cloth before I was able to see underneath. 

I looked up to find Emet-Selch staring down at me, unamused.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked. My brows nearly shot off my face.

“You haven’t said where we’re going.” His eyes slid to the basket before back to me.

“Does it really need to be spelled out for you?”

“I understand  _ what _ we’re doing,” I said with a roll of my eyes. “I asked  _ where _ we were going.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” With a sigh, I stood. He easily lifted the basket and opened a portal.

I looked around when I stepped through to the otherside. 

A large, grassy clearing amidst the large trees. A Gridanian forest, perhaps?

“Wow,” I breathed as a breeze blew past. I lifted my hand to keep the strands of my hair out of my face. 

“See?” he asked, snapping his fingers. Immediately, the blanket was unfolded and spread out on the grass, the basket sitting on top of it. He held his hand out, offering me a seat. “If you’d only have a little patience once in a while…”

He sat next to me, flipping open the lid of the basket, and began pulling out the dishes he’d made. We ate in relative silence, listening to the birds singing and the grass rustling. 

Finally, he lifted a covered plate out and set it between us. 

“Is this my surprise?” 

He hummed, carefully lifting the lid to reveal a white cake, the top littered with little pieces of peach and…

I leaned down to get a better look. 

That fruit- the one from his story-

“Yes,” he replied to my unasked question. “Pomegranate seeds.”

I was unable to help the grin that spread across my mouth when I looked up at him. He chuckled at the look on my face, then went to work slicing it. 

When he handed me a slice, I took a deep breath, cutting into it with my fork.

“It’s not  _ that _ impressive, hero,” he commented as he laid another piece of a small plate for himself.

“I’ve been wanting to try one ever since you showed me.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Next time,  _ ask _ .” 

I giggled under my breath and nodded, then lifted the cake into my mouth. I closed my eyes, savoring the sweet and tangy burst of flavor.

“How is it?”

“Perfect,” I breathed. “Exactly as I thought it’d be.”

A while after we had finished eating and our dishes had been cleared and set back into the basket, I laid back on the blanket, my arms under my head, and watched the big, fluffy clouds float past. I sighed contentedly, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face and birds in the nearby trees chattered and sang their songs.

“Having a nice time, hero?” Emet-Selch asked as he peered down at me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. 

“I’m really happy you did this today,” I started. He tilted his head in inquiry. “It’s...a beautiful day and spring is one of my favorite seasons.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

I hummed, eyes focusing on the sky once more. 

“I don’t know, exactly,” I admitted. “Perhaps nostalgia?” He continued watching me curiously, though he didn’t respond. I breathed a laugh and shrugged one shoulder.. “For as long as I can remember, there were many things about the springtime that make me feel...good, I guess.”

“Such as?”

I pursed my lips in thought for a moment.

“The sunlight, for one.”

“You can have sunlight in winter,” he argued.

“Well, yes. But...there’s just  _ something _ about the spring sun.”

“ _ Just _ something?” he teased. I could hear a chuckle building in his voice. I clicked my tongue and sighed with faux exasperation.

“It’s hard to explain. It just…” Before I could continue, a yawn slipped out. I removed one hand from behind my head to cover my mouth, then laid it at my side on the ground. “Makes me think the star is at peace. Even if I know it’s far from the truth, it still…”

The Ascian’s eyes slid from my face, to my hand.

“It’s calming.” A soft smile spread across my lips as I felt his fingers brush against mine and I closed my eyes. A breeze blew past us and I inhaled the scent of the grass and wildflowers growing around us. I twined my fingers with his and ran my thumb gently along the back of his hand.

“Indeed,” he agreed, quietly. I yawned again. 

“I could just take a nap,” I continued. “Right here, out in the open.” A sigh. “As if I was an ordinary person without a care in the world.”

When he didn’t respond with one of the snarky comments I’d become accustomed to hearing, I cracked one eye open and found him peering out into the field. My lips parted in surprise as I watched him, gaze unfocused but serene.

What was he thinking, I wondered? Something from his past?

“Imagine,” he started, wistfully. “If only we were…”

The wind picked up, blowing loose strands of hair into my eyes. A small whine escaped me as I wrenched my hand from his to shield my face. 

He chuckled, broken out of whatever trance he had been under, and I felt his hand on my skin, pushing the hair out of the way. I lowered my hand as he leaned over me, pressing his lips to my forehead. My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks heating us as he straightened again.

“Go ahead and take your nap, hero,” he said, his voice full of amusement and the smug smile back on his mouth, his demeanor changed completely in only a few moments.He took my hand and laid it across my stomach, and gave it a few gentle pats. “And pretend, for now, to be  _ normal _ .”

I examined his face for a few moments, but another yawn slipped out. 

A nap  _ did _ sound nice.

With a hum, I made myself comfortable again before closing my eyes. 

“Fine,” I agreed. “But I fully expect you to watch over me every second.” He breathed a laugh. 

“Anything you want, my dearest Warrior,” he answered as I relaxed, letting myself drift off into sleep. 

When I woke again, the sun was still shining brightly in my eyes. I lifted my hand as I hoisted myself into a sitting position, shielding my eyes from the light as I judged its position in the sky. 

I’d only slept for one hour, two at the very most, it seemed. 

I looked towards where Emet-Selch had previously been sitting, but found that he was now curled on his side, his head lying in my lap. I blinked down at him for a moment in shock, but a soft smile spread across my mouth. 

I raised my hand, gently stroking his cheek as I watched him, his sleep sound and...seemingly pleasant. 

He looked so much younger, the stress lines around his eyes and mouth smooth, the skin under his eyes not  _ as _ dark as he rested.

When my fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes, his brow furrowed and he turned his into my lap in an attempt to hide his face from the sunlight. I giggled quietly and removed my hand so that I didn’t wake him. 

I leaned back on my arms as a gentle, warm breeze blew plast. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I listened to the grass and flowers rustling about. 

Gods, I wished every day could be like today.

I released a content sigh, relishing the quiet around me for several minutes before opening my eyes again. 

I looked down at the Ascian once more, tilting my head in thought.

I certainly did not want to disturb the rest he required but…

But eventually, no matter how much I enjoyed the weather, I  _ would _ get bored. With a hum, I pursed my lips and looked up at the sky. 

A moment later, though, something began tickling my arm. I sat up once more and lifted my arm to scratch it, gaze sliding down to find a small sunflower had fallen onto the blanket, its stem likely broken by the wind. 

I plucked it from the ground with two fingers, examining it for a long moment before lowering it to my lap and looked around to see what other kinds of flowers were growing in the field.

Pretty blue flax flowers, soft pink coneflowers, and vibrant purple campanulas littered the grass, along with an abundance of sunflowers, daisies, and axilflowers. 

I perked up with an idea as I recalled the myth Emet-Selch had told me the first time I woke up from a nightmare. And the opera we had recently watched…

_ Persephone _ was the spring goddess’ name. 

She had been making flower crowns in the field with her love…

A toothy smile appeared on my face, though it fell a moment later.

Their love story had been so tragic…

I bit my lip, peering down at the Ascian in my lap once more. 

But at least it was...semi-happy in the end. How...would ours turn out?

I sucked in a breath and shook my head, trying to rid myself of  _ those _ thoughts. They would do me no good and get me absolutely nowhere. 

Now...what had I been doing?

Ah, right.

I began picking nearby flowers, laying them out on the blanket in front of me, reaching over his head to separate them into groups before beginning to weave the stems together into a crown.

I felt the grin slowly creeping back onto my face as I worked, inspecting it closely, gently shifting the blooms around until I was satisfied. When I was finished I hummed, admiring my work. 

I reached my hand underneath Emet-Selch’s head and lifted it carefully, trying not to wake him as I slipped the circlet of flowers over his hair. When I set his head back into my lap, my eyes roved over his face and I breathed a giggle. 

“And just what is amusing you so, hero?” he mumbled as his brow furrowed. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun. I shook my head.

“Nothing,” I chuckled. 

He hummed in suspicion, raising a brow as he searched my expression. 

“ _ What _ is that look for? You didn’t write something offensive on my face while I was asleep, did you?” I choked on my laugh.

“What do you take me for?”

He rolled his eyes as a grin appeared on his mouth. My eyes roved along the features of his face, my own smile softing. He seemed to accept my answer though, and reached up to run his fingers along the length of my cheekbone. I leaned over him in response, pressing my lips to his for a moment before pulling back.

“Now that you’re awake, are you ready to go home?”

“Mm, I suppose.” 

I straightened so that he had room to sit up. I got to my feet as he stretched his arms above his head, then took my outstretched hand so that I could haul him up as well. He bent to pick up the basket, then snapped his fingers as we stepped off of the blanket. The cloth appeared neatly folded and draped over the top of the wicker. 

He reached for my hand with his free one, twining his fingers between mine as we left the expansive field and headed back to my home.

When we entered my ward of the Lavender Beds, however, he paused in front of a house. My hand slid out of his as I kept going, but I slowed to a stop, turning back in confusion.

I found him examining his reflection in the window, noticing the flower crown on his head. His eyes shot to mine and I offered him a sheepish grin before clasping my hands behind my back and spinning on my heel. 

I began walking again, my pace languid as I waited for him to catch back up. I heard him breath a laugh behind me, and then the crunching of rocks under his boots. 

I felt a tickle of something landing on my forehead and I ducked suddenly, out of instinct, raising my hand to brush it away. Instead, my fingers came in contact with the very same flowers. My face fell as Emet-Selch strode up beside me.

“You don’t like it,” I surmised, my eyes falling to the ground.

“That’s not it at all, Warrior of Light,” he said, taking my hand again. I raised my gaze to him once more, though his was trained in front of him. “It just looks  _ much _ more beautiful on  _ you _ .”

My breath caught in my throat, my lips parting in surprise. He gave me a sidelong glance before threading his fingers between mine again, and leading me back home.


End file.
